


Kisses of Regret

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mal kissed Ben after his big number? What if Ben wanted a repeat of that performance after it’s revealed that he really loves her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses of Regret

It was a little while ago that Ben had eaten the cookie with the love potion that Mal had made him. And, for some odd reason, it made him decide that serenading to her in front of the entire school was a wonderful way to profess his love for her. It was absolutely ridiculous. Though she had slightly enjoyed the horrified expression of Audrey, she was more embarrassed than impressed with him.The prissy girl had been on her very last nerves right when they got out of the limo and Mal felt it was only right that she got a little taste of her own medicine. **  
**

“My love for you is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S. **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S** ” They threw him up up into the crowd where the bleachers were and the crowd slowly led him to her. Watching in amusement as he came close, she turned towards him, still holding his jersey which somehow still smelled nice like him despite all the sweat.

“It’s **ridiculous**. Just **ridiculous**.”

“And I would give my kingdom up for just one kiss.” His hand reached out to her and she fought the urge to cringe. What was he thinking? He just played in the tourney. He was sweaty. She couldn’t fight the small wrinkle her nose made. Luckily only Evie noticed and the girl had the nerve to laugh at her displeasure.

“ _Come on now!_ ” He was breathing heavily and staring deep into her eyes as if he really wanted to kiss her though she knew it was his spelled person that wanted to. He kept staring at her and it was slightly unnerving so, against her better judgement, she cupped his cheek and pulled him down, pressing their lips against each other’s. She saw Audrey take the microphone out of Ben’s hand before turning to them, letting out an outraged shriek when she saw their position.

She closed her eyes in triumphant and he put his arms around her now that his hand was no longer occupied. With one hand on her waist line and the other tangled in her oh so soft hair, he continued to kiss her and it almost threw her off her game on how good he was. _Of course he’s good. He did have a girlfriend._ She frowned into the kiss and he pulled back.

_Are you oka-_

She shook her head, not wanting to answer his would-be question. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, “I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?” He smirked, a move that Mal had always considered for suave men but somehow Ben had made it look innocent and adoration. Then again it could’ve been something else, she didn’t know what that was after all.

Ben grabbed the microphone back from his, now, ex-girlfriend before shouting “Will you go to the coronation with me?” into it, all the while, looking at her. She laughed and nodded eagerly.

Finally she could begin her plan.

Flash forward after their date and it was the day at the coronation. She nervously looked down at the box that held the cupcake with the anti-love potion as they rode in the carriage. She felt comfortable sitting there with him in such close proximity but her worries about her plan had gotten in the way of that.

Putting his hand on hers and laced their fingers together, he smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful.” She felt the smile making it’s way along her features. “No problem there.” Mal choked back a sob and attempted a smile back, “Thank you..”

She looked down at her lap, prepared for silence, prepared for him to just wake up and realize what she was doing and sto- no. She closed her eyes. What was she thinking? This plan needed to go through. It wouldn’t do any good if he found out and got in the way- or think differently of her.

Ben turned towards her and brought her hand, the one that was already entwined with his to his other hand so her hand was resting in both of his hands, “Mal.. Would you wear my ring?”

She pulled her hand back almost immediately, “Um.. Not.. now.” She smiled, trying to hide her discomfort. The love potion was supposed to just give her a chance to get the wand, not to have him give her a ring that was a _family heirloom_. She let out a nervous chuckle, “I think it’d probably just fall right off of me.” Another nervous giggle.

They looked nervously down at their laps for a split second. Both unsure on how to overcome the minor bump in their conversation. Ben looked out, pretending to focus on the crowd. He had almost forgotten that they had an audience with all of his nerves.

With an, almost eager, gasp of surprise, she turns toward him. She was glad that she had a reason to break the wall of ice that she, herself, had put there. “I have something for you.” Ben looked down at the box in her lap curiously, “For me?” She smiled and handed it to his eager hands, “Yeah.” She waved her hand dismissively as if it was no big deal though it was. He would lose his feelings for her and be angry at her. She almost frowned at the thought.

“I..It’s just for later.” Her voice cracked and her body was filled with more nerves if that was even possible. Waving her arms with mindless motions that she couldn’t even remember, “You know- When you.. Need strength.” He opened the box. “S..Some carbs to keep up your energy.” A nervous breath and she knew that she would definitely not be able to become an actress if this evil thing didn’t work out. They exchanged smiles and he looked down at the box, taking the cupcake out of the box as she nervously looked out at the crowd. He smiled at her though he was sure she didn’t see it, “Always thinking.” And with a soft gesture, he added quickly, “But I can’t wait.” The chocolate cupcake was in his mouth by the time she realized what he said and she snapped her head towards him, almost frightened, “No!” she exclaimed.

He looked down at the cupcake and let out a moan of satisfaction, “This is really good.” He spoke with his mouth full of the cupcake and her worries overshadowed her disgust of his manners. She stared down at the bitten cupcake, stuttering nervously. _What now?_

Swallowing her nerves, she looked up at him, looking into his eyes for any signs of indication of the spell working, “U..Uh.. D..Do.. Do you feel okay?” She sounded almost hysterical.

Ben bit on his lower lip to stop the smile from appearing. She had no idea what was going to happen next, “You bet.” He licked the chocolate off his fingers just for show.

“W..Would you say that you’re still.. In.. With.. the..” Another nervous laugh and she almost felt like she was going straight to hell. _He was going to find out. He was going to find out._ “That you have very strong feelings for me?” She watched him hopefully as he leaned forward and put the box on the other side of the carriage, licking his finger again in amusement, “Not sure. I mean.. Let’s give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.” He looked at her for confirmation. She tilted her head to side with a nod, “O..Okay.” She looked down at their feet, trying to decide what she should do now that it was over when it suddenly hit her.  

_Wait-_

“Wha..?”

Ben snickered, unable to hold it in. He laughed, looking down at his lap as he did. Mal leaned closer to him, confused, “What?” He looked up at her and she held his arm gently, “You knew?” He looked at her with a small smirk, “That you spelled me?” He nodded, his smile growing wider by the minute, looking out to the crowd that was still looking over them, “Yeah. Yeah, I knew.”

Mal sputtered at his side, trying to find reasonable explanations, anything but the truth, but was unable to think of anything, “I..I can explain myself..” A lie. He laughed, “No, look.. It’s fine.. I mean you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn’t trust that it could happen on it’s own.” He nudged towards her as if to tell her it really was fine.

With a still confused expression, she did her best to school her face into something more calm, “Y..Yes.” Letting out a nervous laugh, “You’re so right.” She let out a sigh of relief as she stared at the building that the coronation was held came closer. She smiled at him, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her, “So how long have you known?”

“Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.”

Her eyes narrowed, though not in anger, “So what? You’ve just been… “ She shrugged, “Faking it since then?” She should’ve just dropped it. Leave the conversation alone so he wouldn’t grow suspicious but she was curious. She _needed_ to know.

His gaze dropped to their hands, her eyes following as she suck in a breath. He was pulling the signet ring off his finger and slipping it on the index of her right hand. She barely noticed the feeling of disappointment wash by her. He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of her hand gently, lingering as he did so before looking back up at her, never dropping her hand. He made sure to lock eyes with her so she knew he was being sincere. She needed to know after all, how he _really_ felt, “I haven’t been faking anything.” He looked into his eyes. His eyes filled with love and the top of her lips lifted, barely.

They were finally at the building and she took the hand that he offered to help her out of the carriage and held it as they walked up the steps.

His parents were waiting halfway there and she felt more out of place then she did before. She shouldn’t have done this. She shouldn’t be here. He genuinely cared for her and she- She wasn’t sure what she felt. There was no way she could return her feelings. She was evil and he.. He was practically the embodiment of all that was good!

They reached the steps and she bowed to his mother who looked at her with poorly hidden disapproval. His father (and Ben) walked towards them and she felt the need to apologize for what had happen when they met, “A-About the other day, I just-” The king only shook his head, “I told Ben that this wasn’t going to be easy.” Ben snapped his head towards his father, a frown gracing his lips, “But you also told me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn’t easy.”

Mal looked down to the floor, uncomfortable with the situation. Ben was defending her with no clue on what she was about to do. His mother took Ben’s hands and said the words that she never heard from her mother, “We are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.” And watching that moment, that one little interaction, she, for once, felt envious of him. His father patted him on the shoulder before walking away with his wife, “You’re going to be a great king.” She almost spoke of her agreement. He would’ve been a great king to Auradon if this whole mess wasn’t going to play out.

He looked at her, twiddling with his hands nervously, “Wish me luck.”

She looked into his eyes one last time, trying to capture all of it to memory. His eyes that still held love for her and she swallowed all of her thoughts before she reached towards his cheek, kissing him softly. Their lips pressed against one another, him letting out a surprise squeak, her sighing into it. She deepened the kiss enough so she could commit it to memory before pulling back, smiling at him sadly, “Good luck, Ben..-”

A throat cleared behind her and she turned around, grabbing the hand held out to her and followed them as they led her inside.

_-And I’m sorry._


End file.
